FEAR: Judgement
by horrorfan007
Summary: A signal and message from a surviving rescue team member leads pointman to an abandoned complex. Alma gives him a message of judgement but what does it mean? Escape is the only option and with a new threat looming will he escape or suffer? Reviews Wanted!
1. Chapter 1: The Signal

CHAPTER 1-The Signal

F.E.A.R. Point man awoke realizing he was still in that Godforsaken and hellish city without an escape. The city was in flames and ruins and the rain began to pour down on the now cold earth he stood on. It had become clear if he wanted out of this city he'd have to find his own way out without help from any extraction teams. He'd lost all radio contact again and all he could hear was static. He turned off the radio trying to conserve what might be left of the battery so that his only lifeline to the outside world wouldn't be completely useless if he regained his signal. The flames began to die down due to the rain and all that could be heard was the cold dark rain and the thunder and lightning that accompanied it. It didn't take long before he could hear the screams and shrill shrieking of the dead following behind him. Alma wasn't gone…this much he could bet his life on!

Deciding to stay would be a foolish and life ending decision the point man began to repel down the side of the broken old hospital. Slowly he went down being sure every step was perfect so as not to crash to the ground. It wasn't long before he reached the half way point. That's when he heard it, that whispering and the dark laughter. Was it inside his head or was she really around. Looking ahead he quickly saw the girl in red with the long hair. Alma was now staring at him through the window he stood at. The world seemed to stand still as she stared seemingly into his soul. She was lifeless and seemed to care for nothing or no one. He wasn't sure what she had planned but he wasn't about to find out he was willing to take his chances of escape as falling the rest of the way if he had to do so to survive.

Quickly he let the line holding him go and went as fast as he could down the side of the hospital but every floor down he saw her standing their until finally he heard the glass windows shattering above him and as he moved to ¾ of the way down he was saw Alma grin. Then the glass shattered in front of him. The Point man whipped out his hand gun and pushed against the wall trying to jump as far out as he could outward. He then shot upward and the rope snapped. It was to late though as quickly he was yanked backwards violently and drug into the darkness. Clawing and grabbing for anything he could the soldier fought to gain grip on something. Deeper and deeper he was drug until he hit the basement level of the hospital and then stopped after being slammed against the wall and thrown down 7 flights of stairs. He soon passed out cold.

Three hours later….

The radio began to go off and on the other end through the static there was someone else! "_Is…anyo…ne…out..there? Please help! I'm a member of F.E.A.R. from a team sent in after the last chopper went down. This is a rescue unit. Point man are you out there?" _He wasn't sure how his radio was on but he clung to what little hope he had left. "This is F.E.A.R. point man to rescue team where the hell are you? "_Great to hear your still alive you son of a bitch! I'm actually the only remaining member left on this team as far as I know. We were air dropped into here and then we got this signal. Figuring it was you we headed towards the signal and that's when it happened. We were ambushed by a still unknown enemy! I watched at least 5 members of my team die under mysterious circmstances. The others are missing. I have no idea in hell what happened to them! The signal was coming from an old abandoned complex 20 miles from the hospital. If your still there then get the hell out of there and head East. It's a straight shot you can't miss this place. It's got to be the biggest God damn building in this city! Head here as quickly as possible and once in I'll leave my signal output you can track me." _"Alright, be careful though everyone to enter this city outside of myself has died already. Leaving your signal out there is dangerous so be on guard always!" _"Roger that, out!"_ The radio went silent and F.E.A.R. point man began to head forward.

The darkened corridors of this new basement level of the hospital were lit up only by the flash light from the gun being carried. Looking around all the point man could see was blood dripping from every part of the basement. There was writing on the walls. Not all could be understood however it was clear by the fingernail marks and skin hanging from the wall that it wasn't good. As he stepped forward a screaming began to fill the air and then through the air could be heard the whispers of what sounded like Alma.

"_He's here…Judgement is upon you! Slowly he will find you!"_ The whispering stopped however the Point man continued to be on edge expecting anything and everything from the hell he'd found himself in. Soon enough he saw a door at the end of the hall with a black blood seemingly carved into it. It was a simply the word Judgement. The doors soon opened up revealing a stair case leading upwards. Upon walking up the stair case the point man soon found he was outside again. The rain continued to pour and it seemed as though it never stopped raining. The radio began giving off the signal and it was coming from 20 miles east exactly.

The point man stepped forward and soon his radio went off again only this time it was the member of the rescue team. _"We need to give you a codename so that if there are any remaining SFOD-D members they won't know who's talking over these lines should they intercept or pick up this signal. You can call me Grievance and I'll call you Reaper. Any-what the fuck!" _The sound of shots being fired rang out and then the radio went to static. "Grievance…are you there Grievance!" Nothing was heard. Reaper walked forward and headed east. The rain poured on the hellish city and the point man now known as Reaper wondered if Grievance was still alive. He had no time to worry about that though all he could do was head towards that building and pray that he'd find someway out this time…someway back to safety. Someway out! Escape was the only option. Any longer and death might finally catch up to Reaper.


	2. Chapter 2:Suffering

CHAPTER 2- Suffering

Two hours had passed and Reaper had seen no sign of life anywhere. No alma, no ghosts, nothing. There was still no word from Grievance. What the hell had happened? BOOM!!!!! An explosion rang out, debris flying everywhere and soon Alma stepped forward. She then turned towards the point man and pointed towards him. Reaper turned around and looked behind him machine gun loaded and ready to fire but saw nothing. Turning back he looked at Alma who appeared not to be moving. The rain froze and in mid air and time stopped. Looking around he could see nothing. Then Alma looked up and with a cold dark soulless voice she whispered Judgement will find you.

She then vanished and time unfroze leaving only the icy rain to begin pouring on Reaper's head again. The radio came back to. _"Reaper this is Grievance where the hell are you?" _"Grievance, I'm about 5 miles outside of that complex the signal is coming from. Are you alright?" _"Shit, I'm fine just had to rid myself of some unwanted company was all, sorry my radio cut out it seems the closer I get to the location of the signal in here the more the fucking freak fest seems to come out. I'm serious, this shit wasn't worth leaving my family for! I have been here 20 years and in all those years I've seen nothing like the shit that's going on in this city. Once I get your ass out of here I'm retiring."_ "HAHA! Alright my friend sounds good to me, I'm going on a long needed vacation myself."

"_Listen there's something weird I thought you should know. You say your 5 miles outside of the complex right? Well just a minute a go or so I was picking up 3 signals from your location. Is there anyone else there? I got one which was clearly you but the other two are unidentified." _"Yeah, well Grievance there was. You know anything about Alma Wade?" _"Shit! She's still around? Yeah well of course I do. Little girl in red they told us to avoid at all costs. They said if we saw her get the hell out of there. Got footage of some soldiers being killed with her never even touching them. That's crazy, why was she there?" _"Yeah she was however only for a second. Wait you said there were 3 signals coming from here. She and I were the only two here, I'm sure of it." _"Well you should know right now I'm getting another signal from somewhere around you and I don't know who or what the hell it is but you'd best be on guard. Tell you what I'm not going any further into this hell hold until I can meet up with your ass and seeing as I can't go back the way I came due to the little fight I just got into what do you say I wait here for you then we both find a way out of this city?" _"Sounds good to me…I'll meet you there and then we can find out what's up with this signal and keep looking for a way out of this city." _"Sounds good to me, talk then, Out."_

Reaper began looking around slowly panning the area trying to figure out who the hell was with him or if it wasn't just some electrical or weather created mix up. He saw nothing, still he stayed on edge. A low hush cry became apparent as he got farther down the road. Then from out of thin air the soldiers appeared but there was something wrong. They looked as though they were SFOD-D however they were in all black and there was something different about them. They stood there heads hung low and soon as though turning on a switch they came to life and began to fire on Reaper. Quickly he fired back and dived for cover behind an old destroyed frame of a car. The bullets flew by and he sat there pinned however he knew he had to do something so without hesitation he turned and ran towards the soldier firing away with his machine gun before pulling out a grenade and chucking it at them. The grenade landed and blew however the soldiers were unaffected. For as though they were ghosts themselves the fragments of the explosion and the explosion itself flew threw them as did the bullets!

Whispers could soon be heard again. Then before the soldiers came flashes of other soldiers screaming and writhing in pain and people being butchered alive. Some even stripped and skinned alive. The blood and guts splattering everywhere as they were gutted and murdered. Reaper wasn't sure what everything was about but he was sure that it was time he get out of there. The visions vanished and the soldiers vanished with them as thought nothing had ever happened. Suddenly the sound of a shot being fired rang out and Reaper turned in time to have a bullet miss his head and instead graze his cheek with such ferocity and speed that he was turned sideways. Bleeding he turned and ran in the direction of the complex and as he did more and more of the mysterious ghost soldiers appeared around him and began coming for him. He ran further still and continued forward pressing himself even though his lungs felt like they were going to explode. He kept pushing forward and as he did they kept coming and began walking and soon running after Reaper.

Continuing to fire behind him as he ran Reaper realized his bullets were doing nothing to them. They just passed through these mysterious enemies. Fear began coursing through Reapers veins and soon he saw the complex ahead. Without hesitation he ran forward and as he did these soldiers fired and bullets continued to fly by him some grazing his armor and others just missing him. Just as he was about to reach the complex the ground blew up in front of him sending him off his feet flying backwards! He hit the cold earth hard and slid through the mud. Looking up he saw an armored robot such as was used by the SFOD-D standing high above. It wasted no time and soon began to fire upon him. Rolling sideways as fast as he could Reaper avoided the death barely. Feeling he was lucky he jumped from the ground and began firing upon the mechanized machine. It seemed his bullets weren't doing much.

Behind him the soldiers had reached him and closed in on his location. Not giving up he turned and ran towards the complex. A missle fired from the machine followed Reaper! He dove forward slipping between the cracks of the door. The missle hit and upon impact the explosion blew the doors inward sending Reaper flying forwards and slamming against the wall the doors flying next to him. Soon the entrance began caving in and as it did Reaper was beginning to lose conciousness. Before blacking out though he saw the soldiers grab the mech and when they did everything rusted and died. Then lightning flashed and he saw another soldier at the entrance. Reaper felt cold when this soldier was around…he wasn't like the rest he gave off a feeling of complete darkness. One that made his bones chill and froze him. The entrance caved in and soon Reaper blacked out laying now unconscious on the floor.


	3. Chapter 3: Torment

CHAPTER 3-Torment

Reaper awoke an hour later head throbbing from the hit he took when he slammed into the wall. His helmet was fractured all over and pieces were now missing from it. Slowly he stood up and realized a piece of the shrapnel from the missle had cut off a piece of his armor on his right arm and cut open his flesh. The blood had appeared to have already dried however he lost enough of it and it appeared his wound was deep enough that he taped his arm where the wound was tightly with a white cloth after disinfecting it. Reaper went over and grabbed his machine gun and then looked down the hallway. Lightning flared outside and lit up the holes where windows once stood. The point man stepped forward and as he did he walked with extreme caution the whole time. Every time the lighting struck he saw more of the ghost soldiers standing heads hung low. These ones black suits were hardly noticeable as they were covered in red blood and ash as well as soot and dirt.

One by one they began to shake and convulse as Reaper walked by them. Screams could be heard from these soldiers as blood began to flow and cover their uniforms. They all then dropped to the ground lifeless and vanished. They then reappeared and the events Reaper had just witnessed repeated themselves again like a recording that never ends. Seeing them as a threat no longer he went down the broken and tattered hallway through a doorway. There appeared to be nothing but rubble and debris everywhere. The rain was still pouring outside and all around and as he got deeper Reaper noticed that there was black blood dripping all over the place as well as bodies of SFOD-D members everywhere! Their bodies had clearly been there for weeks to say the least however something was odd about the area. Ahead there was nothing but darkness, which as the point man wandered in, it enveloped him. The sounds of moaning and laughter now filled the air. Flashlight on, Reaper could barely see ahead of himself.

Voices filled the air and the sounds of tormented souls and screaming soon mixed in with the dark laughter. No one appeared to be there yet the noises and voice persisted getting louder and more numerous as he walked deeper down the hallway. Soon he saw what looked like the end of the hallway and there was a light swaying and flickering in its rusted state. All the noises and voices ended save for the crying of a little girl who now cowered at the end of the hallway in the light vanishing when the light went out and coming back when it came on. As Reaper got closer the girl soon showed two sides. When the light was on the little girl would be cowering and crying however when it was off there was a woman rocking back and forth laughing as though having lost her mind. Unsure of what to think the point man walked forward and soon approached the girl slowly reaching to touch her shoulder. As he did the light stopped flickering and he noticed that around the corner the only light on and working was the one he was under everything else was pitch black. The laughing stopped as did the crying and the form stayed as the little girl crying. Moving closer yet he the crying stopped and the girl stopped moving altogether.

Feeling uneasy the point man backed away and that's when the girl stood up and turned and faced him. To his shock and horror the girl had no eyes and her figure began fading as though coexisting with two realities and switching back between the little girl and the woman. The figure cried out for help as the little girl and yet as the woman laughed quite darkly. The little girl wore a blue dress while the woman wore a long black dress!

The girl cried now stepping towards the point man till he was cornered. Arms opened up she cried out to him. "Help me! Please…help me!" She stopped and turned her face full of sorrow and then she convulsed and the woman appeared hair stained black from the blood of her previous victims. She smiled darkly and stared at the point man soon laughing at him. Blood covered her blackened veins and she seemed only happier as she came closer to him. Soon enough she switched back and forth one second as the little girl crying for help and the next as the woman disturbed in ways even the darkest themselves might be afraid of. FEAR was beginning to take Reaper as he began to wonder if he was losing his mind. The voices continued and picked up louder than ever! The screaming…he'd wished it'd stop. Using his psychic abilities he tried slowing down time and then quickly bolted past the woman however there was a problem, as he ran past the woman he noticed she wasn't affected by his ability to slow time down at all. He stopped using his ability and just bolted deeper into the darkness. As he ran he could hear the shrill sounds of people screaming and it wouldn't stop. Panicking he continued to rush further until he bolted through the doorway and everything switched back to the old rubble and ruined place he'd known before.

What the hell was that he wondered? Had he seen past events happening again or was he just losing his mind. He didn't know anymore but what he did know is he had to find Grievance and quickly! Moving quickly now through the corridors and passageways Reaper soon found himself tiring. He'd been in the city for some time and now was beginning to wonder if he'd ever escape or he'd lose his mind trying to escape. Turning a corner he soon found a double door in front of him with a small opening just large enough for the point man to get through. He quickly approached the door and climbed up some rubble edging himself through the narrow opening in the partially fallen door. Once he got through he slid down the debris on the other side finding an empty room with school desks littered everywhere. What the hell had this place been? Was it a school, an asylum, what? Taking another step forward Reaper then heard the sound of metal moving on it's own and as he turned around he witnessed his only way back out of the place move on it's own and seal itself up. "Shit!" Had he believed for one second the door moved on it's own and the metal just shifted on it's own he'd have been stupid. Reaper knew he wasn't alone and that whatever was leading him deeper within the complex it wasn't good. On that same door a bloody hand print streaked downward and soon Reaper saw that woman from before only this time there was no child half it was just the woman. She then vanished and all that could be seen were bloody footprints walking towards him!

The room grew completely cold and the puddles of water around Reaper began to freeze. As the point man breathed he could see his own breath now. That dark haunting laughter filled the air again. "YOU WILL SUFFER!!!" The whole room shook and Reaper began to notice the woman was now walking towards him. As she did her laughter grew low and more dark. She convulsed and twitched, everything began covering in blood. Looking for a way out Reaper saw nothing but the world around him shifting realities again. Everything was growing cold and he began to see them again the visions which were now in black and white…soldiers firing on something or someone and then dieing. Some having their entrails ripped out of their bodies. Others clawing their own eyes out, still screaming came from all of them. Torturous screams filled the air as one of the previously living soldiers in his vision took his knife and slowly pushed it into his head laughing and crying having lost his mind. He then fell over dead. It seemed everything and everyone had lost their minds. What the hell had happened here before he had arrived? Then in the vision he saw her again only now she was in black and white corresponding with the look of the vision. Alma...she'd been here before though why he didn't know.

The figure of Alma from the past then walked forward with her head hung low and began to speak. _"Suffering is what the judged shall reap…for eternity their souls I will see kept suffering in this hell for eternity!" _ Blood began spewing from everyone and bodies were ripped apart. SFOD-D members shot each other as well as themselves and while others beat their heads in until they died having crushed their skulls. Alma from the past then walked up to Reaper and looked at him or at least he thought she was, he wasn't sure. _"Judgement is coming for you Reaper! The day of reckoning is coming for you!"_ Hearing this he became motionless and frozen with fear the vision ended the room became what it was before and Alma vanished after smiling. Turning back around Reaper began firing upon the woman still chasing him from before. At this point he didn't care if his bullets worked on her he just wanted out of this hell before he lost his mind! As he fired he ran backwards towards the direction of the next hall. The path froze over though and as he fired into the frozen blood blocking it he found it was useless. Nothing was getting him out of here. He continued firing until he ran out of bullets all having just passed through the woman who remained unharmed.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The woman's laughter haunted him almost as much as Alma did! "WHAT THE FUCK!" The point man soon pulled out his pistol and pointed it at his temple. He could end all of this he thought. All he had to do was pull the trigger and the bullet would blow his brains out ending everything. He contemplated it and as he did he then remembered what Alma had said about suffering. Thinking on it he began to wonder if killing himself would end anything or would he be like those members on that SFOD-D squadron forced to relive their moments in here full of fear and suffering forever. Would that be what happened to him? His mind on the brink of insanity and with his want for escape the point man debated pulling the trigger as he now dropped to his knees gun still pointed at his head. The woman continued to walk towards him slowly. Which would be worse he thought. Having her get to him and ending him or having him end his own life?

Now herein Reaper had a decision…on the brink of ending it all or losing his mind he thought to himself. Pull the trigger and end my life or try and find a way out, a way of escaping and possibly die anyways. All he saw now was possible death or insanity. What would he do?


	4. Chapter 4: Haunted

CHAPTER 4- Haunted

Cold…confused and barely hanging on to his sanity the point man sat and wondered to himself, pull the trigger and pray that this didn't go on afterwards or fight to the end until he died or he found someway out of this hell? The woman drew closer and with every moment Reaper felt colder on the inside until finally he decided that he wasn't going to let go, no, not yet. He'd gone this far why quit now? Reaper slowly stood up head hung low and pulled his pistol away from his head. He then thought how the hell was he going to get out of here. He'd tried every gun he had and bullets were having no effect. Maybe he was trying the wrong thing though.

The point man soon took a grenade from his belt and turned around throwing the grenade after activating it as hard as he could! It stuck inside the frozen blood and he immediately turned and ran past the woman's ghost diving forward for cover. BOOM! The explosion sent the frozen blood everywhere and the path through was now there. Without hesitation the point man stood up and ran forward! The woman quickly followed however upon his entrance to through the doorway the woman vanished again. Reaper now stood in front of a long hallway. He pulled out another magazine for his machine gun and reloaded it. Then he put his pistol in it's holster. Now carrying his machine gun he walked slowly down the hallway.

The dark laughter from that woman was now etched into the point man's psyche. Who was she and what did she have to do with all of this? Even scarier was the thoughts of what Alma had said in that flashback, and the fact that everything in this place he couldn't even harm so far. Judgement…hmmm…Alma seemed real intent with that word in every message she came to him with. He didn't understand it but he didn't have the time to worry about it either. It seemed there were a lot more questions that needed answers now. Walking further yet the point man's radio soon came to life. Laughter and a message came over it in a low dark tone that sounded like a woman's voice. _"Heh…heheheheheheHAHAHAHAHA. The soldiers come and come and come. Then one by one I rip them to pieces and feast on their flesh. First I torture their souls and break their psyches and then I tear them apart. Want to hear the best part? When I'm through, I then find where their families are and I kill them too. Not before I make them suffer though. Yes, especially the children. I love to make the still living parent watch as I kill their precious children in front of them. The child's screams mixed with the families pain makes me feel good inside. How do I get them you ask? I lure them here…they always come, never fails. That woman, yes the one following you, she was one of the victims. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You feared her and yet she was only trying to warn you. She was but a messenger of what happened. You fear her and yet you haven't even met her child…or have you yet? No matter soon you'll break and I'll be making you suffer as well…you and your family."_

The radio went to static and soon enough blood began to appear on the walls with hand prints all over. The sound of children laughing began to resonate all through the hallway. Turning around the point man then saw to his horror Alma walking slowly towards him. She then phased out and reappeared closer to him. Knowing bullets wouldn't work on Alma the point man ran with all his might away from her and headed deeper into the complex. It appeared Alma hadn't sped up in the slightest and yet as he turned the corner she continued to gain on him. Pressing harder and faster he ran until he realized at the end of the hallway there was a bunch of rock and debris caved in blocking the point man from going further. Quickly he pulled out a mine and threw it as far as he could. The mine land on a big chunk of debris. Reaper then pulled out his pistol and shot at the mine. The mine exploded and the debris flew away into the newly uncovered room. Charging forward the point man went into the room and soon found another F.E.A.R. operative inside. This operative quickly stood up and began firing in the direction of Alma. Alma was unharmed and continued walking towards the two of them until she finally stopped in front of the point man. Looking up she then said _"He's coming for you"_ She then vanished into ash as though she'd never been there.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!? One second I've passed out then I awaken to an explosion. Next thing I know I'm firing at that girl in red! Was that her? Was it Alma?" "No…it was more a mental projection of herself made by her. If it were her we'd both be dead right now." "I got you…so you're the guy everyone's been trying to get the hell out of this mess from the beginning then huh? Well, let's get the hell out of here Reaper." The point man nodded and the two headed towards the next hallway unaware of what was waiting for them deeper in the complex.


	5. Chapter 5: Ghosts

CHAPTER 5- Ghosts

Point man and Grievous proceeded forward down the hallway. The entire time they moved quickly and with efficiency. They'd rendezvoused with each other and now merely looked for a way out of the complex. Turning the corner and continuing deeper the two soldiers kept moving. Then…it happened. The whole complex began to shake. Turning around they watched as standing down the hallway gun held in hand was the soldier the point man had seen just before passing out. He appeared to be there and yet seemed to be fading in and out of sight. He didn't make a move towards them however both couldn't seem to move out of pure fear. The room was cold, and the air reeked of the smell of dead bodies and rotting flesh. The hallways around them changed and the whole complex shifted into a whole entirely different and much older one. The way back no longer existed for there was a wall behind the soldier that struck fear into their souls. Who was this and what the hell had happened to the complex?

The soldier soon vanished before their eyes and they regained their strength and were able to move again. "Wh-who the hell was that Reaper?" The point man remained silent and turned around heading forward down the new hallway looking for a way out. The complex had changed and everything was now an old grey drab. Walking forward the sound of footsteps could be heard. No one appeared to be there. Something wasn't feeling right and the feelings of the point man were realized as he turned around and saw a soldier come from out of the wall and fire on them. Time slowed down as the point man tried to grab Grievous and move him out of the way however it was too late. A bullet went right into Grievous' vest knocking him to the ground. Time returned to it's original state and the point man fired back at the soldier. It didn't matter as the bullets passed through the soldier leaving him unharmed. The soldier disappeared and another two soldiers came from the walls firing on them. All the point man could do was cover his partner. The sounds of gun fire was heard everywhere. A coughing sound could be heard from under the point man. He got off the top of his partner who then stood up and began firing in the direction of the other two soldiers. The bullets were useless however the soldiers soon vanished and the hallway seemed clear for the moment. Point man got up and began running forward alongside Grievous. The two didn't stop until the approached a door at the end of the long hallway. Opening it immediately they went into another hallway covered in blood. The hallway had an arrow and in blood pointing forward. Proceeding forward they stared at yet another arrow and followed it until they reached another door. There was a sign soaked in red blood that read Armacham experimental labs. The door was old so they kicked it in and it fell over quite easily. Inside they found tons of old equipment and tons of DVD's with a TV and some other items and equipment. Then they found the body of a brutally disfigured and blood ridden doctor. He was pinned to the wall with his fingers contorted and his head backwards. His body had loads cut marks all over and deep gashes revealing what was left of his internal organs. The rest of his organs were splayed all over the room.

In blood on the wall was a message that read: _"Use this."_ There was an arrow pointing downward at a giant box. It was locked however. Grievous went ahead and searched the doctors tattered coat and soon found a key. He tried it on the lock and the lock soon unlocked. "What do you suppose is in here Reaper?" The point man merely shook his head as though saying he didn't know and opened the box. Inside was nothing but ammo for all the guns they had and new guns modeled after the same weapons they had but there was something different about this ammo and the guns. Along with this were specially made grenades. Inside were instructions telling them how to load everything. The guns had a two separate chambers that could be switched with the press of a button on the side of the weapons. One chamber was for regular bullets and the other was for the bullets they'd just found. Unloading all their old weapons and the ammo from them they switched everything and reloaded stocking all the new guns and ammo they'd found. Then was a note that read as follows:

_Use these weapons…they'll kill them, the ghosts. They were in development for quite some time while we were developing something to possibly combat Alma. However the bullets failed against Alma. The ghosts though…the ghost soldiers that attacked us from nowhere, they killed them. Use this and you may survive. If your reading this and I'm not saying this to you then it seems they finally got to me. The one who strikes a fear so cold into your soul you freeze…get out of here before he finds you. They call him Judgement and his origins are completely unknown. When we started our lab here those ghost soldiers had already been here and with them was Judgement. I have no clue if he has anything to do with them or where he or they came from but God rest your soul if he finds you. He won't let you escape. He'll continue to follow you. At first playing mind games and then haunting you before making you feel pain. You'll suffer…he can manipulate time, and voices. He can portray himself as anything and anyone that has died here. Believe nothing you hear in here for he once took the voice of my own dead wife…only to later reveal it wasn't her at all. He made me think she'd gone to hell and she'd become evil…threatening to kill me and our family. May God rest your souls for if Judgement finds you it will make you suffer and pray for death!"_

The note ended after that for there was nothing but blood splatter on the rest of the page. Standing up Grievous and the point man both pulled out their brand new machine guns and walked forward towards the door. Upon walking into the hallway they found nothing but a narrow corridor with a door at the end and nothing to protect them save for their own vests. It didn't take long for it to happen. Ghost soldiers came some walking through the walls and others walking on the ceiling and walls themselves. Some still yet rushing forward on the ground all ready to fire. Grievous and the point man had already switched all their weapons to the new ammo chamber. Just as the ghost soldiers were about to fire the point man rushed forward and dropped to his knee firing one round that flew dead on into a ghost soldiers head sending black blood flying from it before it vanished. The other ghost soldiers were caught off by this and began looking around at each other in fear. Grievous wasted no time unloading bullets into them. They flew backwards and all over their were ghosts falling. Soon they were all gone and Grievous as well as the point man rushed forward quickly to the door at the end of the hallway.

"Hell yeah take that you fuckers! I can get used to this shit, what about you Reaper?" The point man nodded before opening the door up and realizing that in front of them was a long staircase heading downward deeper into the complex. "Well…I'll be damned, that doesn't look very hopeful. If we're going to get out of this hell Reaper I guess we're going to have to go in. damn, why does everything have to be so fucking creepy!?" With that the two headed in. The moment they headed in there was a slam of the door behind them and a locking of the door from the other side. Suddenly Judgement appeared. Everything seemed to freeze around them and all that was heard was silence. The point man watched his partner try and run like hell down the stairs. Time restored itself and the point man raised his gun and began to fire. The bullets slammed into the vest of Judgement who dropped back and hesitated seeming a bit surprised. However it changed nothing. For now he disappeared again and this dark sense of foreboding seemed to waver over. The point man grabbed Grievous who seemed cold and scared now and pulled him forward effectively snapping him out of his trance. The two ran downstairs and soon saw more ghost soldiers come out of nowhere. Without hesitation the point man threw one of the specialized grenades down the stairs. Tink, bouncing it went down until finally it blew the blast hit them as well however it harmed only the ghost soldiers having been designed to only harm the ghosts. Finally the two soldiers reached the bottom of the stairs to find themselves in a room quite open and it was here that they found each other standing back to back with guns reloaded pointing in every direction as all around them ghost soldiers came walking out guns drawn and ready to fire upon them. They must have out numbered them at least 100 to 2. Everywhere around them that they might be able to take cover either was too far away or had a group of at least 10 ghost soldiers guns loaded standing between them.

Silence fell over the room and two men desperate for survival and escape now stood staring back to back…ready to fight what could possibly be their last battle. The guns were loaded and the anticipation mounted. Would they make it out alive?


	6. Chapter 6: Death

CHAPTER 6-Death

Staring death in the face the two soldiers moved quickly as they threw grenades everywhere and soon found them going off blowing ghost soldiers off their feet and killing some as well. The two then dove forward gracefully rolling and firing. Every bullet shot hit someone from the ghosts. Ghosts dropped like flies and it wasn't long before the two took cover on opposite sides of the room from each other behind steel supports. The point man sat, back to the steel support reloading while on the other side Grievous, already reloaded, turned and left bullets in some more of the ghost soldiers. "DAMN YOU FUCKERS! DAMN YOU ALL TO HELL!" It was at this moment fear quickly came over Grievous and the point man again. For at this moment they saw her again. Alma was walking from the way the way they'd entered now slowly coming down the steps. The little girl in red made Grievous' eyes widen completely open with dread!

"SHIT!" Without any more thought Grievous stood up and ran around the corner guns blazing and firing his sub machine gun at everything in his way. The bullets passed through the ghosts and as they did black blood spewed everywhere and ghosts flew everywhere before fading. Soon enough the point man followed and eventually caught up to and passed Grievous. Bullet holes were everywhere in the room and as both Grievous and the point man headed for another door to get out they found the door soon slammed shut and locked itself.

The point man turned and looked behind them and as he did Grievous stood in thought not yet turning around. Finally as Grievous turned around and looked ahead he turned pale with fear. There she stood, Alma. It was literally like staring death in the face. Alma continued walking forward her head hung low for the moment. Every step closer Grievous felt more and more empty inside and soon all that filled him was fear and memories from the past, as well as visions of death.

Point man turned towards Grievous and then towards Alma who seemed more and more to be headed in Grievous's direction. Quickly he ran towards Grievous releasing one of the grenades they'd used on the Ghosts. Grabbing Grievous he turned and ran looking for another way out. The grenade exploded and shrapnel flew right through Alma never touching her and she remained unharmed. It was as Point man had feared, Alma was immune to these weapons as well. He did take refuge in the fact that Judgement seemed to be harmed by them so at the very least he looked to kill him on his way out. There seemed no way out as all doors were sealed and Point man continued looking for another way out.

"Damnit Reaper, I can't seem to find a way out of this hell hold. Is this it then, is this where our lives end?" As Grievous asked the question fear and despair seemed to take over his voice. The point man remained silent and continued to look for another way out. The only way out appeared to be the main door they were looking at but it was sealed tightly. Point man began to take regular explosives and line the door with them as quickly as possible. Grievous turned around and as he did he saw Alma standing before him. He dropped backwards and fell to the ground terrified. Alma stood over him and smiled at him. Point man finished rigging the explosives and turned towards Grievous realizing Alma was now standing over him.

Point man moved to grab Grievous but was thrown across the room into a darkened corner, held there by Alma's psychic abilities which left him to only watch helplessly as Alma soon looked up gave a pleasured smile at the Point man. Alma soon looked down over Grievous with a cold hatred and a pleasure for the fear she felt inside of him. A light soon came to flickering in the area that Grievous and Alma were.

Inside his mind Grievious could hear voices. Everywhere there was screaming and it was so loud it sounded like they were right next to him the souls of the damned screaming in torment and fear! Then he saw a vision that looked like an old home movie. The darkened room wasn't there anymore and all he could see was that vision. In it he watched as Alma appeared and soon his wife and children showed up screaming and crying for help. The he watched as their blood soon flowed from their bodies slowly and they fell limp on the floor. "NOOOOO!!!!!!!!" Grievous' screams continued to ring out as the Point man wondered what Alma must be doing to him or showing him. Grievous came to again and was no longer in the vision but now the screams of his wife and children came to him and constantly looped eternally. He couldn't stop it and it drove him insane!

The Point man soon fought and struggled against Alma's hold on his body and tried to get free but it was no use. In his hand he had the detonator to blow the explosives however his thumb couldn't move to press it. Alma's grip was too tight. He continued struggling to press the button anyways. He knew there was a chance it would severly injure Grievous or even kill him due to proximity but he had no choice it was the only chance Grievous had and the Point Man as well. Grievous soon had his helmet removed from his head and turned towards the point man in fear. The Point man noticed Grievous had turned pale and pure white and had the look of a man who was lost forever. Even if he made it he'd be to psychologically scarred and damaged and there would be no bringing him back to. The Point man soon watched helplessly as Grievous writhed in pain and began to burn up.

Sweat was seen all over him and he began convulsing into siezures soon enough all the while blood began to run from his eyes, ears, and mouth. Ever slowly the blood came out and the burning kept him on the edge of life suffering the whole way. Alma was killing him slowly and excrutiatingly painfully keeping him alive just enough to suffer and feel agony as he died. Soon a banging could be heard that seemed to get Alma's attention. It was coming from the other side of the door the explosives were rigged to. Whatever was on the other side it attracted Alma's attention and diverted her focus enough that her grip on the Point man was soon released enough for him to press down on the detonator and then BOOM!!!!!!!

The metal doors imploded and twisted while being blown completely open. Grievous' body flew and was soon impaled on a broken piece of steel hanging on one of the supports. As he hung another piece of metal flew up and nailed him between the eyes. It was clear Grievous was dead but at the very least he may have some chance at peace. Alma turned towards the Point man and looked at him enraged. She then vanished leaving a trail of torments and screams ahead of her through the doorway that had been blown open. The Point man quickly got to his feet and took out his sub machine gun rigged to take down any ghosts he needed to but as he turned the corner all he saw was black blood and the bodies of a huge bunch of ghost soldiers strewn everywhere and some hanging on walls, others in pieces.

The Point man now knew where the screaming had come from. Looking around he soon walked forward ever cautious. It was then he heard another banging coming from around the corner down the hallway. He looked forward and soon saw as he stepped around the corner Judgement standing at the other end of the hallway blocking an elevator up and possibly out of the complex entirely.

The Point man saw this was his only chance. He had to get past Judgement and to that elevator. The only way he saw to do that would be to kill him entirely. Taking a deep breath the point man lifted his weapon and headed towards Judgement who merely stood staring at him, his gaze piercing through his soul. What was next the Point man thought to himself? Was this the end for him?


	7. Chapter 7: Judgement

Chapter 7- Judgement

The Point man was not sure what Judgement was doing but immediately he raised his sub machine gun and began to fire at the hulking figure. To his shock though after emptying all his bullets in his sub machine gun Judgement had not moved and had merely taken the bullets and continued to stare into his soul unphased by the blood now coming from his bullet ridden spirit. Point man quickly dropped his weapon and pulled out his shotgun ready to unload on his still immobile opponent. Stepping forward he raised his shotgun to Judgements face and went to pull the trigger.

Before he knew it Judgement had already disarmed him and was now picking him up by the throat soon throwing him into the wall. As he went for his 9mm Judgement grabbed the Point man who only got a few bullets into him before his hand was snapped like a twig. Point man screamed in pain as he was picked up and thrown to the ground. He got up and ran for the elevator but was cut off and soon couldn't move. Around him Point man soon felt cold as the screaming souls of the damned soon rose from the ground and stepped towards him. Darkness flooded the hallway and the equipment on Point mans suit was malfunctioning leaving him blind to everything around him. His helmet soon repaired and to his horror all around him were the dead twitching, blood ridden, and craving the life of the living!

Point man then turned to Judgement and was flooded with the images of those friends he had in life and all the most painful moments of his life continued flashing before him. It was in those painful memories he began to realize that this could very well be the end for him. Even if he lived his life would continue to be plagued by that of the dead haunting his memories and his soul, he'd be tortured by his fear of Alma and she would forever haunt his nightmares and memories. Every waking moment he would be tortured by the events of his life ever since joining F.E.A.R. He thought to himself had he knew what he knew now back then would he ever have joined up?

It was now he faced Judgement and he seemed powerless to stop it. All his life had led up to this moment and if he lived would he ever regain his sanity? He hadn't gone insane but in many ways he'd truly lost himself, his mind and thoughts were straight however they were plagued by memories and nightmares. It seemed time that Judgement had come for him just as Alma had told him and it seemed this time he would die. He'd seen Judgement and all that seemed left was his sentencing. His life flashing before him, his hand in severe pain and his body aching, his mind on the brink of complete insanity and a complete breakdown the Point man made a decision.

Regardless of what happened...even after seeing Judgement and all that had happened..he'd decided that he was going to live. He was going to live through his endeavors and he was going to find a way out of the hell he was in alive! Tortured, lost, it didn't matter to him he was going to keep fighting until he had no life left inside him!

The Point man came to and out of the deep lock Judgement had on his mind. Point man realized the whole time Judgement was reading his worst fears trying to take hold of his mind and keep hold over his thoughts till he gave in and gave up. That wasn't going to happen though. Point man felt with his left hand and started his last available grenade capable of killing Judgement or the Ghost Soldiers. He then waited and finally with 3 seconds left threw the grenade at Judgement and ran forward past him onto the elevator. The grenade flew right in front of Judgements face and then BOOM! The grenade exploded blowing Judgements head off sending black blood spewing everywhere while also rippin the rest of Judgements body to shreds. This left a path of blood and body parts everywhere.

Immediately Point man hit the elevator and headed upwards. As he did he stared as the dead began falling down below. Everything grew dark as the elevator went up and he soon saw in the corner of the elevator Alma standing there. The Point man felt his fear welling up inside and soon heard Alma's voice whispering around him and in his mind. "Can you hear that?" Her voice whispered and then the sound of the creaking elevator fell silent and all that the Point man could hear was the beating of his own heart. His radio was soon back online outside of the area. On the other end of the radio all the team coordinator Betters heard was Point Mans heart beat soon followed by tortured screams! The radio then fell to static which was followed by Alma's voice whispering "You will know nothing but suffering!"

Then the radio went...silent.


End file.
